1. Field of the Disclosure
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a device and a method for confirming whether an electronic device makes a contact with a fluid or not.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as portable terminals, tablet computers, and smartphones, use batteries as power supply means and thereby provide mobility such that users can carry such electronic devices with increased convenience.
Electronic devices, as carried by users more frequently, may be exposed to contact with a fluid under various conditions of external environments.